


In Which, They Get Coffee

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Flirtatious!Harry, Flustered!Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Draco doesn't want to work across the hallway from Potter.  Maybe a reasonable conversation can clear things up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. https://drarrymylove.tumblr.com/

Draco knew this was not a good idea.  He should not be sitting in a cafe with Potter.  He should not be discussing anything with Potter unless the Auror department insisted.  Draco, following the Weasel’s advice for some unfathomable reason, invited Potter to coffee in an attempt to work out a workplace compromise. 

Draco hadn’t been able to convince Shacklebolt not to transfer his office from a secluded hallway to the space directly in front of the Golden Boy himself.  Working in the same department was vastly different from having to look Potter in the face every day.  Draco was nothing if not professional, but the obnoxious banter from Potter’s office made even the most menial task impossible to complete.  Then there were the owls, the constant stream of fanmail the Ministry still couldn’t completely block which got exponentially more frequent after every publication of Witch Weekly or Daily Prophet announcing the latest article on “the wizarding world’s favorite savior celebrity.” 

After the most recent failed attempt to convince Shacklebolt to move Draco back to the other side of the department, Weasley had offered his idea of a solution.  “Have a nice sit down.  Explain that you’re a git and can’t simply close your office door and need him to stop making any noise whatsoever.”

Draco insisted he shouldn’t have to shut himself up in a box of an office just so Potter could carry on with half the department instead of doing any actual work.  Potter should be perfectly fine with keeping the worst of the noise to non-peak productivity hours.  Weasley just responded to this with ‘then tell him so.’

Now, Draco sat at a tiny table with Potter staring at him with a smirk on his face. A smirk!  “I don’t know why you find this so amusing.” Draco scoffed, “I just think you should be a bit more professional.  I can hardly get anything done in peace. My work should not be suffering because of you.”

Potter leaned back in his chair, allowing the server to place their coffees in front of them. “Malfoy, are you telling me I’m distracting you? Can you not focus around me?”

Draco hoped Potter would not notice the blush he felt creeping up his face. “Er, no, I…I just don’t think it should sound like a pub on New Year’s outside my office door at all hours of the…”

Potter was not even looking at him by the end of his unfinished sentence.  He had picked up his spoon and was stirring entirely too much cream into his coffee.  Draco couldn’t look away as Potter raised the steaming spoon to his mouth licking the spoon clean before placing it back on his saucer.  Regaining eye contact, Draco started to speak again before Potter slowly ran his tongue over his top lip bringing his mug up to take a sip, his eyes never leaving Draco’s.

What the bloody hell? Draco was staring, and Potter knew it. Potter seemed to be enjoying this. Potter had the audacity to grin at him! “You’ve ruined that coffee,” Draco said, trying his best to salvage his pride. 

“No, I have not. Want to try it?” Potter asked. 

“Absolutely not.  I have my own, you see.  One that hasn’t been doused with cream and devoid of sugar,” Draco said.

Potter leaned forward until his elbows were on the edge of the table, lowering his voice he said, “I guess I just like pale and bitter.”

Fuck.  Draco knew this definitely was not a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> No current plans for future chapters.  
> no beta, barely proofread, we die as warriors


End file.
